A Fairy's Magic
by NekoHitori
Summary: The magic of the fairy Dragonfly Clan is fading. Yugi, a young magician apprentice is sent to search for a new magic to save the Clan. And that's just scratching the surface! Y/Y S/J B/R
1. Default Chapter

Neko: Konn'wa, minna!!! I got a really kawaii idea for another fic, and I wanted to get at least the first chapter down so I won't loose it!  
  
Hitori: Unlike so many others.  
  
Neko: *glare* Zero respect.  
  
Hitori: Bwahaha!!! You're just too fun to torture, aibou!  
  
Neko: *glare* Thanks, I feel so loved.  
  
Hitori: *grins* Now, the story, aibou.  
  
Neko: Eh? Oh yeah!!! It's an AU fic, yaoi, of course, and I haven't read any like it, so far. Keep in mind that this is just the first chappy, and I probably won't do much until Demon Child is finished. Anyways, this has to do with fairies, and I'm just making up everything about fairy clans, and whatnot, but then again, that's me, ne?  
  
Hitori: Very much so!!!  
  
Neko: *glares at Hitori* Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks...........  
  
Hitori: Any time!!!  
  
Neko: Oy. *sigh* Moving on, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be rich and this would be in the process of being made into a movie or somethin'.  
  
Hitori: And some of the characters are gonna be OOC, but like the authoress said, that's just her!  
  
Neko: *shakes head* No respect...  
  
Hitori: Have fun, enjoy, and don't steal!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Fairy's Magic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know, smoking's bad for your healt, Seto," Yami drawled, leaning against the old pine tree. The teen he had addressed glared at him with ice-blue eyes before shrugging and lighting up his cigarette.  
  
"And I should care, why?" Seto asked, leaning up against his own tree, an ancient oak.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know," the other boy replied, pushing some bleached bangs out of his crimson eyes. Wanting to separate himself from the rest of the population in Domino, the short teen spiked his hair, dying the tips the same blood-red color of his eyes and bleaching golden lightning bolts into it. Combined with his outfit made almost entirely out of leather and a belt choker around his neck, Yami Motou was subjected to flirtatious passes from several girls, and jealous glares from the other gender. "You know, in case you want to live past the age of forty."  
  
The taller teenager shrugged again, taking a deep drag of the cigarette. At the age of seventeen, the tall brunette has been smoking for about a year. Streatching his long legs out in front of him, Seto asked, "What the Hell is taking Bakura so long?"  
  
"I had to stay after school and serve my detention like the good little boy I am," a third voice floated into the small clearing of the woods. The pair glanced up to see a platinum haired adolescent appear out of the shadows of the trees. Seto snorted.  
  
"Bakura? Good? What world are you living in?" Yami snickered at Seto's playful insults while the said teen widened his hard brown, nearly black, eyes in mock dispair.  
  
"Why Kaiba," he stated, faking suprise, "whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Maybe it's the fact that you steal just about anything, you love to cause mass distruction and chaos, and in about ten years, you'll end up being on Japan's 'Top Ten Most Wanted Criminals' list," Yami drawled while resting his hands behind his head. Bakura Hiroshi flipped his friend the finger as he layed down in the short grass.  
  
"Whateva." The trio sighed as silence fell over the clearing, only broken by the occasional bird singing for a mate. Spring was on it's way. Though the wind still held a wintery bite, the sun kept everything warm from it's chill. Small flowers dotted the ground with color and a ring of mushrooms stood in the center of the clearing. After sitting in peace for several minutes, Yami streatched and slowly climbed to his feet.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. I promised Grandpa I'd help in the shop today, and he's getting too old to do much by himself." Bakura grunted in agreement as he pushed himself up to a standing position, straightening his baggy skater boy clothes.  
  
"Yeah, we're havin' company for dinner, and Mom wants me to be 'presentable' for our guests."  
  
Seto waved to his companions. "I'll be staying here for a few more minutes."  
  
"All right."  
  
"See ya, Kaiba."  
  
"Ja ne." Seto closed his eyes and finished his cigarette, flicking the butt away from him, where it landed neatly in the middle of the mushroom ring. Eyes still shut, the brunette fumbled around in the pockets of his navy blue trench coat in search of his lighter after placing a new cigarette in his mouth, but freezed when he felt a sudden weight added to the end of it.  
  
"He's right, you know. Smoking really is bad for you!" a small voice piped up from right in front of his face. Blue eyes flew open, only to see the most amazing, and least expected, sight in front of him.  
  
Sitting casually at the tip of Seto's unlit cigarette was a fairy! He (since it appeared to be male) was no bigger than Seto's pinky finger, dressed in a casual tunic and breeches of dark green, and topped of with a mop of shaggy blonde hair. His wings, similar to that of a dragonfly or a lacewing, gossamer with green veins running through them, were open in a very relaxed manner.  
  
Seto's mouth opened in shock. As the unlit cigarette fell to the ground, the fairy's wings fluttered quickly until they became a blur. The fairy flew up closer to the human, stopping at the tip of his nose. With wings still in motion, the tiny blonde rested his elbows against Seto's nose. Eyes crossed, the human teenager could barely make out a wide smirk on the small face. "What! Ain'cha never seen a fairy before?" it asked with a grin. "Or did ya think we weren't real?"  
  
Seto could only blink in suprise. The fairy giggled before it shot off into the woods, leaving behind a trail of twinkling gold glitter. "Holy shit!" Seto dashed in the direction the fairy took, running aimlessly for several minutes without spotting the small creature of fantasy. Stopping to catch his breath, Seto looked about. Growling, he stalked off to the edge of the woods, toward his home, muttering, "I will see you again." With that said, the determined teen raced home.  
  
High up in the trees, resting on one of the branches, the fairy Jounouchi of the Dragonfly Clan burst out laughing. Leaning against a fork in the branch, Jou streatched his arms above his head, curling and uncurling his toes. Still chuckling to himself over his little prank, the fairy closed his caramel brown eyes in contentment. His mirth, however, was short- lived.  
  
"Jou!!!!! What do you think you were doing!!!!" Jou cracked open an eyelid to see his best friend, a short fairy by the name of Yugi, standing in front of him, glaring at the other. Wide amythyst eyes, filled with innocence, now sparked angrily. His wild mane of black, red, and gold hair were spiked up in a similar manner to that of Yami's. However, Yugi's hair held less gold, and, like all fairies' hair, was completely natural.  
  
"Hey Yug! How's it goin'?" the blonde asked casually, ignoring his small friend's wrath. Yugi's usually cool temper flared up as Jou acted like this was just a normal meeting between two friends.  
  
"Oh, things were just fine until _somebody_ desided to act like a complete idiot, and show himself to a human! Jou, how could you!?!?" the smaller fairy exclaimed, face flushed from yelling. Jou inwardly winced at his friend's hurt tone, but outwardly pretended that he didn't notice.  
  
"Don't worry, no one will believe him if he says anything, and besides, did you see what he threw into the fairy circle? I had to do something to get him outta there!"  
  
Yugi sniffed and pouted, turning away from the taller fairy. "Yeah, well now the elders are calling an assembly. It's taking place after sunset, and everyone's required to go."  
  
Jou looked westward through the budding leaves. "Looks like we better get goin' then. The sun's settin' right now." The pair took off toward the clearing, leaving behind a small trail of gold and purple sparkles that dissappeared as they floated toward the ground in the increasing darkness.  
  
Upon reaching the clearing, the sun had completely sunk behind the horizon. However, the clearing was, by no means, hidden in shadow. The fairy circle glowed softly, the light from the mushrooms casting an erethral beauty upon assembly of fairies pouring into the clearing. Though they were all dressed in a variety of colors, along with hair colors that were just as wild and different, all the fairies had two traits in common. One was their pale skin, as light as ivory and as luminescent as a pearl. Second was their wings, clear and delicate in appearance, yet strong enough to lift the tiny bodies into the air at great speed. Those wings are what gave the Dragonfly Clan their name.  
  
The two circled around until they heard someone call out their name. "Yugi, Jou, down here!" They turned and spotted another one of their friends, Ryou, standing on a mushroom and waving at them. With snowy white hair that grew past his shoulders and warm, chocolate eyes, Ryou was one of the gentlest fairies in the Clan, aside from Yugi. Smoothing out the wrinkles in his own pale blue tunic, Ryou smiled up as his friends lightly descended onto the mushroom. "You barely made it in time! The council is about to start!" As soon as the words left Ryou's mouth, the head of the council and leader of the clan floated into the center of the ring, which was cleared of the cigarette butt long before the fairies started gathering. A hush fell upon the fairies as they all seated themselves on the mushroom caps.  
  
"My people. We call you here tonight with grievious news," the leader Neo's voice rang out. With golden hair that grew to his shoulders, Neo's solemn face told nothing of his age except for his depthless pale green eyes that contained much wisdom. He was clad in robes the same color as his eyes, trimmed with dark violet. His rule over the clan was peaceful, and Neo was greatly respected throughout the fairy world. "One of our kind has been discovered by a human."  
  
This caused a hum of conversation to rise throughout the assembly. How could that have happened! Neo raised a hand, silencing the crowd. "It does not matter how it happened, or who it was." Jou shifted uncomfortably and flushed. "We all knew that it was bound to happen someday. The truth of the matter is that the human population is increasing. Soon, our clan will be forced to find a new settlement as the humans overrun these woods, unless we find some way to protect ourselves!" Some gasped audibly while others murmured in agreement.  
  
"Which," and the crowd fell silent again, "brings forth another matter of great importance. Because of the different fairy clans being separated by the human populace, our magic is fading. Without it, we will not be able to survive another winter." The fairies moaned in dispair.  
  
"What are we going to do?" a young fairy woman in the back cried out. Dacion, the second in command and a powerful magician, stepped forward and answered her question.  
  
"Some of my my strongest pupils and I have already figured that out. Together, we discovered a different sort of magic residing in the human realm. An ancient, powerful magic. If we were able to find it, learn to use it for ourselves, then we just might have a chance!"  
  
"Dacion's right," Neo added on. "Sometime within the next few days, we will be sending one of his pupils out into the human realm to find that magic. Hopefully, he or she will succeed and save us all!" The clan began speaking amongst themselves. Who will they choose? Will it work? How long will it take?  
  
Neo looked through the crowd, allowing them to discuss the matters with each other. As he looked, the leader spotted a familiar crown of tri- colored hair close to where he was standing. Ordering peace, the fairy leader ajurned the meeting. Neo remained at the circle as the fairies flew off toward their respective homes and watched impassively as a trio of young fairies flew up to their leader.  
  
"Neo! Dacion!"  
  
"We need to talk!"  
  
"Please! This is very important!" Neo watched with a small smile as Yugi stopped in front of him without warning, causing Jou and Ryou to crash into their smaller companion and send themselves toppling onto the ground.  
  
"Really? And what might that be, young one?" Neo asked calmly, repressing the urge to laugh. Yugi wriggled out from underneith the other two and brushed dirt off of his purple tunic.  
  
"Well, uh, it's about what happened earlier," the short fairy stampered. "You see, Neo, sir, uh, well, the thing is, er..."  
  
"I'm the one that the human saw!" Jou cut in. He continued, ignoring the shocked looks from his friends and impassive looks of the elders. "An' I showed myself to him! But I had to! He was messing up the fairy ring an'."  
  
"That's enough, Jou," Neo silenced him, raising his hand. "I knew it was you. I did not say earlier so you wouldn't be in any more trouble with your peers than you already are." He and Dacion were amused with the several shades of crimson the blonde's face turned. "And we also know why you did it. Though it was foolish, your heart was in the right place. Besides," the leader said with a smirk, "I'd bet my wings that Dacion would have not only talked with the human, but challenged him to fight, thinking that he would most certainly win!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" the said magician screeched, steel blue eyes widening in shock. "Are you saying that I'm a foolish, hot-headed youngling that goes around just begging for trouble?!"  
  
"Weeeeeeeell, considering what you have done in the past..."  
  
"Hey! That was ages ago!" Dacion huffed, flipping his purple-black hair over his shoulder. "And I'll have you know, I'd've beaten that human with one hand behind my back!" Dacion crossed his arms in mock anger, pointedly looking away from the tall blonde with his sharp nose in the air. The three others stared in disbelief as they watched their venerable leaders act like a pair of younglings.  
  
Neo rolled his eyes and turned back to the dumbfounded teenagers. "Yes, well, as you can see, even the most dignified of our kind can act foolishly." A small smile streatched across his lips. "Don't you worry about a thing, Jou. Now, you three must go and get some rest. It has been an exhausting day for all of us."  
  
While Ryou and Jou bowed their head in submission, Yugi looked up into their leader's eyes, his own filled with unshed tears. "But what if the human comes back? What if he sees more of us? What if one of us gets _caught_?!"  
  
Dacion smiled and kneeled down next to his favorite pupil. "Never fear, young one. I will see to it that we are all safe from humans."  
  
"Do you promise?" the child-like adolescent sniffed.  
  
"Of course. Now, go and sleep. We have our lessons tomorrow. And I'll garuntee that you need all of your energy at hand." With that the steely- eyed magician ruffed Yugi's wild mane of hair. He then looked up at the other two young fairies, watching and waiting for their friend. "And that goes for you two as well." Dacion stood and pointed commandingly into the woods. "Now, off with you! I command you!"  
  
The three rolled their eyes and flew off laughing. "Okay Dacion! Good night!"  
  
"Yeah, see ya tomorra'!"  
  
"Good night Dacion! Good night Neo!"  
  
"Night!" Dacion called back, waving as the three dissappeared through the trees. He shook his head, still smiling, and turned to his old friend. "Those crazy kids, ne, Neo? Eep!!!" The great and powerful magician cowered as he recieved an icy glare from the leader.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Nani???"  
  
"How long do you think you can keep him sheltered from reality?" Neo asked harshly.  
  
"What do you mean 'keep him sheltered from reality?'" Dacion returned.  
  
Green eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean."  
  
"And you know that he's too young and innocent to learn to deal with these types of problems!"  
  
"He will have to learn someday!" Neo's breath was ragged as memories bubbled to the surface of his mind. "I swore that I would teach him how to rule so that he would be able to take over when he comes of age! How can I, if you keep on treating him like he's seven?"  
  
"Dammit, Neo, I was there! I was sworn to protect him! And I _don't_ want him to die the same way his parents did!" Dacion turned and punched the stem to a mushroom. His eyes clouded with tears as he recalled the day Neo took over as the clan's leader.  
  
"I know Dac, I know," Neo whispered softly after a few moments of akward silence. Dacion sighed and turned back to Neo.  
  
"I've decided I'm going to send Yugi out to search for that magic." The leader's eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
"What? But...why?"  
  
"Consider it training for the future. Besides, Yugi is the best student I have, with the strongest magical talent I have ever seen in a fairy."  
  
Neo quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? The strongest?"  
  
Dacion coughed. "Yes, the strongest. Except for me, of course."  
  
Neo grinned. "Oh, of course."  
  
"Ah, shaddap ya prick!" The two laughed and flew off into the night, leaving the clearing deserted. Slowly, the glow from the fairy ring faded away into darkness, allowing night to settle into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neko: Should I end it here?  
  
Hitori: *shrug* I don't care.  
  
Neko: But I wanna write more!!!  
  
Hitori: Then why don't you?  
  
Neko: Cause it's already sooooooooo long!!!  
  
Hitori: Oy! *bangs head on wall* *BAM BAM BAM*  
  
Neko: Bah. I'll just end it here and try to work on Demon Child. I think I'll alternate the chapter uploads between the two stories. Yay!  
  
Hitori: Yeah, whatever, just read and review, and flames would be used to fuel our big "Scarlet Letter" and "Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" bonfire.  
  
Neko: Burn! BUUUUUUUUUUURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hitori: *sweatdrop* Yes, well, R&R, make 'em good, and we just might get out of this alive.  
  
Neko: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Neko: *bows* GOMEN!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!! I WAS SWAMPED WITH GUARD AND CHOIR AND HOMEWORK AND ENGLISH PROJECTS AND THE NEW CHAPTER FOR DEMON CHILD!!!!  
  
Hitori: ...Ooooooookaaaaaaaaay................  
  
Neko: *sniff* Thanks for the awsome feedback, you guys! I haven't gotten so many good reviews at once! Just tell me which Yu-Gi-Oh character, and I'll give ya'll a virtual fairy plushie of them. Unless it's a character that's not gonna be a fairy in this fic. You guys deserve it!  
  
Hitori: Aibou doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own the story idea, so if you steal, you'll be dealing with an enraged hikari who is armed, I repeat, armed and extremely dangerous.  
  
Neko: Now, on with the fic!!!! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hitori: *sweatdrop* Riiiiiiiiiight..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dammit, Yami, I'm not making any of this up!" Seto shouted over the phone. Back at the Kame Game Shop, Yami winced as he held the phone away from his battered ear. First all the screaming from the fangirls that love to show up whenever he's around, and now this. A person's eardrums can only take so much.  
  
"Alright alright. Just lemme get this straight!" the crimson eyed teen demanded, returning the cordless phone back to his ear after Seto finished his little rant. "You're telling me that a _fairy_ appeared from out of the middle of nowhere, and actually talked to you."  
  
"And then he flew off into the forest and dissappeared!" the young Kaiba finished for him.  
  
Yami sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Anymore of this insanity was bound to give him a headache. "I'm sorry Seto, but it's very hard for me to believe that this actually happened."  
  
There was a growl of frustration from the other line. "I'm not lying! I swear to God that this really happened!"  
  
"But without any proof-" Yami started to reason, before he was rudely cut off by his life-long friend.  
  
"Fine! I'll get you proof, if that's what it takes to convince you people!" With that said, Seto closed the connection, leaving Yami to listen to the hum of the phone line. Shaking his head, the spiney-haired adolescent returned the phone to the counter top.  
  
Sugoroku Motou looked up from the cash register as he heard his grandson sigh. Closing the drawr (a/n: yes I know, I can't spell, just live with it, that's the best I can do.) with a soft 'ding', the elder shuffled over to Yami, concern showing in his soft violet eyes.  
  
"Is everything all right, Yami, my boy?" Sugoroku asked.  
  
Yami closed his eyes before answering. "I was just talking to Seto, Ojii- san."  
  
"Oh, that nice young man with that horrible smoking problem?"  
  
"Hai," Yami nodded, looking up into his grandfather's wisened eyes. "Well, apparently he saw a fairy in that clearing in the woods this afternoon. And now, because I find it a bit hard to believe him, he's off to go find 'proof.' Whatever he means by that."  
  
Wise amethyst eyes grew wide with shock. "Really, now?" The apprehension in his voice was left unnoticed by the younger Motou.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go to bed now, Ojii-san. Oyasumi nasai." With that, Yami headed off to the living quarters of the edifice, which were located in the back, behind the shop.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai," Sugoroku returned to his grandson's retreating back. He wearily slumped into the chair behind the sales counter. 'Oh dear. I hope that young Seto doesn't do anything too rash, like try to capture one of the fairies. That will cause trouble for the whole clan.' The elder looked out the window and up at the large moon, full and bright, even with the city's light's harshly dimming out the stars. 'No good could come of this...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba paced in his room, attempting to sort out his thoughts into some form of a plan of action. What to do to show his friends that the fairy was real? Bakura just laughed at him and Yami, even though he was more polite about it, basically told him he was insane. The tall teen ran a hand through his short, chestnut hair. What to do, what to do...  
  
A tentative knock on his bedroom door jarred Seto out of his whirlwind of thoughts. He called out, "What?!" in a gruff voice to show whoever was the source of interuption that he was in a irritable mood. However, the soft voice that answered immediately disspelled his anger.  
  
"Onii-san, can I come in? I can't sleep, and I could hear you walking around. Onegai?"  
  
Ice-blue eyes warmed as Seto opened the door to permit entry for his younger brother. Still at the innocent age of ten, Mokuba's stormy grey eyes smiled as the young child bounced into his elder brother's room, clutching a soft, brown teddy bear. Mokuba leaped onto the navy blue covers on Seto's bed, his long, raven locks fanning out over the tidy comforter.  
  
Inspiration struck Seto like lightning would strike a tower. 'Of course! Mokuba will believe me! He'll help me figure something out!' The older of the Kaiba brothers pounced on the younger, tickling the child mercilessly. "Hey kid, did anyone ever tell you you needed a haircut?"  
  
Little Mokuba was having a hard time answering as his laughter choked off any reply. Stuttering, Mokuba cried out, "S-s-s-seto!!! S-s-stop it! N-n- n-not f-f-fair!!! Ahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Seto, reluctantly deciding to have pity on the poor child, released him grinning widely. It wasn't his fault Mokuba was so pokably fun. After he calmed down a considerable amount, Seto kindly asked, "Well, what is it you want to talk about?"  
  
Mokuba picked at a penguin on his light grey pajamas. "I just wanted to know if everything was okay? You were acting weird at dinner."  
  
Seto smiled. Of course Mokuba was concerned. With his mind elsewhere, the blue-eyed teenager only picked at his dinner, never talking except to answer a question. With a sigh, Seto pulled his younger brother into his lap, slightly hugging the child. "I had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Really? What, nii-san?"  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed as he contemplated telling Mokuba what happened. With a sigh, he just said, "Today was just a really weird day."  
  
Mokuba leaned back so he could look at his older brother's face, however upside-down it may appear. "Really? What happened?" Seto remained silent, deep in thought. "Come on, Seto. You can tell me."  
  
That simple statement resolved Seto's inner turmoil. "Okay, but I'm warning you. You might not believe this."  
  
"Sure I will!"  
  
Again Seto smiled. "Okay, here goes nothin'." And he told him. He told Mokuba about the fairy, how he looked, how he talked, what happened when he flew off. He told Mokuba about the phone calls, his friends reactions, and his need to find proof.  
  
When he finished, Mokuba sat silently in his older brother's lap, brows furrowed and nose wrinkled cutely in thought. Seto sat quietly, waiting for what his younger brother had to say in apprehension. Uneasy moments passed by as the young child contemplated the information dump that his onii-san laid upon him.  
  
"Well, there's only one thing I can think of that you can do, nii-san." Mokuba's break in the silence started Seto.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, a bit fearfully. He immediately relaxed when he saw the stormy eyed child smile.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe you can catch one of those fairies. Then your friends'll hafta believe you!"  
  
Seto smiled as he carefully considered the plan. Looking down on Mokuba's innocent face, he grinned and said, "You know what, kiddo? I think that might work! But first, we're gonna need some supplies."  
  
Mokuba cheered, but softly, as to not wake their parents. "All right!!! We're gonna go show your friends who's boss!"  
  
"Indeed we are, Mokuba." Head bent together, the siblings planned and plotted for the next day in hushed voices. It was after midnight when they finally went to sleep, and only after all of their preparations were complete.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rose with robins heralding the new day. A fine mist of dew covered the forest floor, twinkling in the morning sunlight. Only a few weeks earlier it was frost that blanketed the woods. Spring was arriving to Domino, Japan. Everything was peaceful, except for one young fairy.  
  
Little Yugi of the Dragonfly Clan sighed heavily as he peered at his tired reflection in the stream that ran close to the clearing. His night has been restless, dreams plagued with nightmares and harsh memories. The petite fairy's gaze shifted from his reflection to his small dagger.  
  
Never wishing to harm another creature, Yugi opted to use the blade for other purposes. Mainly ornamental purposes. The hilt of the steel dagger was decorated with a large and flawless amethyst. The grip on the hilt was tightly bound black leather. Intricate patterns wound themselves about the steel.  
  
The blade itself was of average length, only two handspands long. The edge of the blade never lost its sharpness, even though it has not been used as a weapon for several years. A small blood channel ran down the center of the dagger, only adding to its dangerous beauty. Right beneath the hilt is an inscription in the ancient fairy runes, a writen language that was once used when all the fairy clans were one. The translation read, 'Whomever owns this blade is given mine strength and power for the Clan.'  
  
Yugi absentmindedly blew a blonde bang out of his eyes. Focus drawn inward, he didn't notice the finch until it landed softly next to him. "Top o' the morning to ye, young 'ighness."  
  
The short fairy snapped out of his funk when the small bird kindly greeted him. "Huh? Oh, hello Skyelath."  
  
The finch cocked his head at the distracted tone of his friend's voice. "Why the long face? Is there somethin' on your that ye'd be willin' to share?"  
  
Yugi sighed, gaze returning to the dagger. "Only twice more will the snows melt," he whispered. Skyelath hopped closer to the fairy so he could hear. "Only twice more until..." The tri-color haired fairy broke off with another heavy sigh as he sheathed the blade in its matching leather sheath.  
  
"Now, I know ye be worried, liddle Yugi," Skyelath said to cheer his friend, "but they be training ye the best they can. And when the time comes, ye be fit an' ready for the job."  
  
Yugi smiled up to the bird, feeling reassured. "Thank you Skyelath. That mean's so much to me."  
  
Skyelath's eyes twinkled as he returned the smile with his beak partially opened. "Now, I'll go an' get ye some food from one of the gardens. That is," he added, "if ye hadn't eaten yet."  
  
The young fairy's stomache growled, answering the finch's question. "Thanks, that would be great!"  
  
The bird nodded and flew off to some of the main fairy dwellings. Yugi stretched out on his stomach, again peering at his reflection, but with lighter heart. Humming lightly to himself, the small fairy barely heard Jounouchi calling out to him. He pushed himself up onto his feet, searching for the blonde fairy.  
  
"Eh? What was that, Jou?" he called out, violet eyes straining themselves to see through the glare of the morning sun.  
  
Jou's voice cried out again. This time Yugi was able to catch sight of the taller fairy, half hidden in the shadows under a patch of clover on the opposite side of the stream. "Nani? I can't hear you!" Yugi beat his wings, rising several inches from the ground.  
  
His only warning was a faint "Look out!" from Jou. Seconds later he found himself imprisoned in a glass jar, lid being screwed on.  
  
"All right nii-san! We did it!" a youthful voice boomed out in the woods. Yugi turned, seeking the owner of the voice, only to find himself facing the larges pair of sapphire blue eyes he has ever seen.  
  
And so Yugi, the young fairy destined to lead the Dragonfly Clan, was captured and taken away by a human.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitori: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.....  
  
Neko: Bwahaha! I am so evil! Ack! *dodges rotten food*  
  
Hitori: Ha! Serves you right for taking so long, and then leaving them with a cliff hanger!  
  
Neko: *sniff* But it's such a good way to end the chapter!  
  
Hitori: But you're not gonna be able to even write the next chapter until after World!  
  
Neko: I know. I'll try not to take too long, but I have another fic, and I'm gonna be swamped with guard contests starting next week. But for those of you who live in Dayton, Ohio, or somewhere near there, be sure to come to the WGI World Championships! I'm in the Taylor High School Winterguard from Katy, Tx. Our show is called "Jig of Life." Please come down and support us. Not just for me, but for all colorguard members who write for ffn!  
  
Hitori: How...patriotic of you.  
  
Neko: *grin* Patriotic for the members of ffn!  
  
Hitori: *sigh* Whatever you say, aibou.  
  
Neko: Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friend and fellow guard/ffn member, Adrienne D. Her birthday is coming up (on the day after we return from World), so this is sort of an early b-day gift to her. *huggles Adrienne* I luv ya, girlie! Gar!  
  
Hitori: R&R, and flames will just be used to boil water for pasta.  
  
Neko: Ooo! Pasta! Yum!  
  
Hitori: *sweatdrop* Uh, just r&r please, arigato. 


	3. Author's Note not a chapter sorry

Neko: heh. Long time no update, neh? Well, sorry for taking so long. My life's been consumed. After World Championships (in which we made 3rd place out of 117 guard in our class. Huzzah!!!) I had make-up work out of the wazoo. And then I had a bunch of choir stuff to do, which I am incredibly glad that it's over (except for the final). And I kinda thought of something I'm gonna do with this fic.  
  
Hitori: Just to say this ahead of time, no flames or else I'll go after you and send you on a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm. I think this is a good idea and I support my aibou.  
  
Neko: Sniff. he does care!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hitori: NOOOOOO!!!!! NOT THE GLOMP!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neko: Teehee. ^_^ Well, I already explained this to Adrienne-D, although I think I either scared her or confused her. I'm not sure which.  
  
Hitori: Trust me. It was both.  
  
Neko: Yeah, you're probably right. Well, anywho, I got to thinking, and I figured this would make a really okay novel. So, to save myself time from trying to change everything after I've written about 20 chapters, I'm gonna kinda discontinue this fic, but not really. I'll still be writing it, it'll still have the same title and storyline and everything, but I'm gonna have to change some of the characters and their names. Whenever I'll have a chapter I'm not so sure about, I'll post it with an explanation on what happened and such and ask for constructive criticism. So that's that. Everybody understand?  
  
Hitori: If you don't understand, e-mail her (eelagrone@mail.esc4.com), or if you have a problem with it, you can answer to me!  
  
Neko: Yay!!!!! Deep down I always knew he cared!!!  
  
Hitori: ACK!!!!!  
  
Neko: So, that's the dealio. Thank you all for all of your support! It really made me feel happy!!! And don't worry about Demon Child. When I find more than a just a thirty minute time frame to myself, I'll get to writing. Summer's almost here, so have no fear!!! Hey, that rhymed. SWEET!!!!!!!!  
  
Hitori: Uh, thanks and bu-bye peeps!!! 


End file.
